


Saturday Crisis

by summercarntspel



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt completely disregards Blaine's texts and desire to hang out, Blaine decides to investigate and see what could be happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Crisis

Author: summercarntspel  
Warnings: A bit of an existential crisis never offended anyone... right?  
Pairing: Klaine (Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, or Blaine, but I certainly wish I did.

 

~~~~~

 

Saturday... Saturday was definitely Blaine's favorite day of the entire week, and for good reason.

Saturdays were devoted to spending some quality time with his wonderful, silly, talented, funny boyfriend.

... Maybe he should add sleepy to that list, too, seeing as how it was nearly noon and Kurt still hadn't responded to his customary good morning text.

Blaine waited around for a reply until just before one, then he decided to get up and get ready. If nothing else, he could surprise Kurt and wake him up with a sweet kiss.

So, he stepped into his bathroom and stripped off his pajamas, jumping into the shower for a quick washing up. When he was satisfied with his level of cleanliness, he stepped back out and stared at his reflection in the steamy mirror, pulling a face at himself and chuckling.

After slipping into a fresh pair of underwear, Blaine shimmied into a pair of his tighter jeans and pulled on a plaid shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone, something that, incidentally, drove Kurt insane.

"Mmm... No gelmet today," Blaine mumbled to himself, tousling his damp curls with one hand and groping for his glasses with the other.

Contacts were definitely a hard no. It was going to be a totally lazy, cuddly Saturday, and Blaine couldn't have been more thrilled.

He embarked on the long journey to Kurt's house, parking in the driveway. Burt was outside working on one of the cars with Finn, so Blaine waved to them as he stepped out of his own car.

"Hey... Kurt still asleep?" Blaine asked, hands on his hips, "He never answered my text this morning."

Burt shook his head, wiping his hands on an old towel and shrugging his shoulders up.

"He's down in his room... He hasn't come up and he won't talk to any of us," Burt sighed, "You can give it a shot, but he's probably going to yell at you."

“He kind of threatened to remove a pretty important part of m body if I didn't, uh...” Finn added, scrunching his nose up as he tried to phrase Kurt's words appropriate, “Well, screw off sounds, uh, nicer, so we'll go with that.”

Blaine frowned and shook his head, hurrying into the house and over to the door of the basement. Kurt was emotional, sure, but it wasn't like him to act like this.

"Kurt? Babe?" Blaine asked through the door, knocking a few times before he turned the handle and made his way down the stairs swiftly, toeing his shoes off once he reached the bottom, "Kurt, you okay?"

"Get out, please," Kurt groaned from his spot curled up on his bed, face buried in his pillow, "I'm not in the mood."

Blaine sighed, walking over to the lump on the bed and kneeling beside it, a half-amused, half-concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, sweetheart? I didn't even know you owned a pair of ratty flannel pants They're just like mine."

"Don't "sweetheart" me," Kurt grunted, rolling over and tugging his comforter up and over his head, "I said I wasn't in the mood, and I believe I nicely told you to get the hell out."

Blaine frowned. What? In the several months he had been dating Kurt, and even in the time before they began dating, he had never seen him like this... Like, actually never.

And, seriously, it was kind of scary.

"Baby, what's going on?" Blaine asked on the end of a long sigh, climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the Kurt-shaped lump cocooned in what felt like five million layers of thick fabric, "Did something happen?"

There was a long silence after Blaine's question, then Kurt rolled over to face his boyfriend, pulling the blanket off his head and blinking in that way he did when he was holding back tears.

"I'm falling apart and I don't know why," Kurt answered, voice clogged with unshed tears, "I woke up feeling totally awful and sick... I snuck upstairs to take some stomach medicine, you know, but I ended up downing an entire carton of rocky road! I'm a mess."

Blaine shook his head quickly, pulling Kurt closer and letting his boyfriend bury into his embrace, feeling the poor thing burst into tears.

"Kurt... Kurt, you're just having a bad day... Bad days happen, baby, but it's okay," he tried to reassure the other boy, rubbing his upper back, "I'm sorry, though..."

Kurt let out a pitiful, squeaky wail into the side of Blaine's neck, tears streaking down his face as he clutched onto his boyfriend's strong back. God, this was so awful...

This ridiculous fit of tears and whimpering lasted for longer than either boy wanted to figure out, but Kurt eventually pulled back, delicately dabbing his damp cheeks with the long sleeve of his pajama shirt.

"I'm sorry... I just... God, I'm sorry," Kurt repeated, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers still dug into Blaine's shirt, trying to find some sort of solid anchor to cling to, "I got so upset and I feel nauseated and I think I'm going through a midlife crisis."

Blaine had to chuckle a bit at that last statement, pecking Kurt's soft lips and brushing his messy hair back from his face. "I highly doubt seventeen can be considered midlife, you dummy. You're just having a bad day."

"It's a crisis," Kurt insisted seriously, his expression showing the obvious severity of the situation, "I ate rocky road ice cream, Blaine. I don't even like rocky road ice cream."

Blaine's lips curled up in a ghost of a smile, their noses brushing as he shook his head slightly, "Any type of comfort food tastes great. Once, after I got a pretty bad beating from the dicks at my old school, I ate two entire family-sized cans of clam chowder."

"Oh my God," Kurt grimaced, eyes going wide with concern for his boyfriend's well-being, "That sounds like all kinds of unpleasant."

"It was, but it helped... And it was totally worth the barf," Blaine agreed with a quiet giggle, carefully unwrapping the bundle of blankets and sheets enough to wiggle under them, squishing beside Kurt and taking the other boy into his arms once again, "You feeling any better?"

Kurt shrugged, resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and sighing, letting his eyes flutter closed. Truthfully, he did feel the tiniest bit better... But just the tiniest bit.

"You're helping... Can we nap for a little bit?" Kurt requested, letting a small yawn escape his lips, "I feel like napping."

Blaine bobbed his head a bit, using one hand to slide his glasses off, setting them on Kurt's off-white bedside table and pulling him closer. "Yeah... Yeah, a nap sounds great."

So, maybe this Saturday wasn't turning out exactly how Blaine planned when he got out of bed that morning, but so what?

A Saturday crisis was better than no Saturday at all, of course.


End file.
